DISASTER OF LOVE
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: Kuroko menatap nanar setelah logikanya kembali berfungsi / "maaf…"/ hancur sesuatu dalam diri Kuroko hancur tak tersisa /serusak itukah dia telah melukai gadis yang dicintainya/'Hentikan, bukan itu yang ingin Ku dengar' / Warning:: Kise x Fem!Kuroko, Straight, M to Lime?, One shoot!


_I'll watch the night turn light-blue, But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_(Vanilla Twilight- Owl City)_

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Rated M to Lemon?, Straight?, Hurt/Comfort? One shoot!**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Pairing :: Kise X Kuroko**

* * *

Suara erangan, nafas yang memburu serta gesekan dari kulit dan daging yang bertemu memenuhi Kamar mewah tersebut

"ahk…" suaran erangan lepas dari bibir mungil gadis tersebut, sedang Pria diatasnya menahan geraman nikmat

"Ki..Kiss..se – Kun, hiks…" sebuah isakan lolos dari gadis bersurai icy blue tersebut tapi diacuhkan oleh sang Pirang. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat tak peduli dengan jeritan Gadis dibawahnya, kejantanan milik pemuda tersebut masuk dengan sempurna

"ssh, Kau nikmat sekali Kurokocchi" desis pemilik manic topaz tersebut

"Kise-Kun hentikan kumohon, hiks…" lelehan air mata membasahi pipi putih persolen tersebut yang kini tampak merona menahan tangis

Mengacuhkan air mata serta jerit kesakitan dan nada terluka dari sang Aquamarine, dipompa-nya kejantanan tersebut dengan cepat dan kasar tanpa berusaha membiarkan lubang milik gadis tersebut terbiasa terlebih dahulu, naluri binatangnya kini mengambil penuh pengendalian diri sang Pirang, hasrat yang membakar hingga menghilangkan logika membutakannya terhadap resiko yang mungkin terjadi setelah nafsunya terpuaskan tersebut

"Kise… ahk" suara erangan sang icy blue makin membuat aksi Kise semakin gencar untuk menikmati tubuh yang sudah di rengut keperawanannya tersebut…

Dihisapnya putting kanan Kuroko, sedang yang satunya lagi Dia mainkan dengan memberi elusan serta cubitan yang membuat sang icy blue mulai mendesah nikmat dibawah dominasinya… lupa jika dirinya sedang diperkosa oleh sahabat baiknya, keinginan untuk meraih kenikmatan duniawi meleburkan akalnya… dan mulai mengimbangi dominasi Pria diatasnya

Digerakan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan konstan sang pirang yang menahan geraman nikmat, atas perlakuan balasan dari sang icy blue. Menatap tajam manic aquamarine dibawahnya yang kini tertutup kabut nafsu dan dengan rakus dikecup bibir pink tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara basah atas permainan dua daging tak bertulang tersebut

Bibir itu kini merekah merah dan bengkak, tampak saliva milik kedua insan tersebut jatuh membasahi dagu dan leher sang icy blue, kembali bibir milik Kise menelusuri bibir, dagu, leher dan payudara Kuroko memberi tanda kepemilikan sedang kejantanannya makin gencar melakukan invasi ke vagina milik Kuroko hingga sesuatu terasa ingin keluar dari kejantanannya

Dipercepat genjotannya membuat sang icy blue meremas kuat seprai dibawahnya, Kise merasa lubang yang membungkus kejantanannya menyempit memberi efek nikmat yang hebat ditambah keinginannya melepas dan menyebarkan benihnya dalam rahim Kuroko

sesuatu terasa membasahi kejantanan Kise dan tampak icy blue ter-engah-engah setelah mengeram panjang penuh nikmat dan Kise meggeram dan menanam dalam-dalam kejantanannya dalam rahim Kuroko dan menabur benihnya membawanya ke dunia putih untuk sesaat

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap nanar setelah logikanya kembali berfungsi dengan baik, sekali lagi air mata menetes dari manic aquamarine tersebut, di tatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan nanar

"kenapa?" Kuroko mengetatkan selimut tebal yang kini menutupi tubuhnya

Kise menundukan kepalanya rasa bersalah kini menerpanya, Dia telah menodai Gadis yang dicintainya dan menjamahi Gadis itu seperti wanita murahan. Dia tahu setelah ini Dia pantas dibenci… Dia telah termakan oleh rasa cemburunya dan merusak masa depan gadis tersebut

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kuroko sekali lagi dengan nada membentak

"maaf…"

"kenapa Kise.. kenapa… kenapa... KENAPA!" Teriak Kuroko frustasi

"ahk…" Kuroko mengacak surai panjangnya "apa yang Kau inginkan?"

"…."

"jangan diam saja Kise-kun, hiks… hiks…" kembali sang icy blue menangis kini dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat merasa dingin tiba-tiba

"tubuh mu… diri mu…" _hati mu_- lanjut Kise dalam hatinya

Kuroko menatap sengit Kise, terluka… Dia tidak pernah merasa seterluka ini, tak pernah merasa serendah ini. Apa dosanya sehingga sahabatnya membuatnya merasa seperti wanita murahan. Tercabik-cabik… kehilangan Orang tua menjadi yatim piatu, sendirian berjuang agar tak dipandang rendah, tapi diperlakuakan serendah itu oleh sahabatnya Kise - hanya Kise sebagai cahaya dan sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya – memperlakukannya serendah ini!

hancur sesuatu dalam diri Kuroko hancur tak tersisa yang kini terasa hanya hampa, kehampaan yang merusak hingga menoreh luka yang panjang tak tahu dengan cara seperti apa agar bisa tertambal sempurna, Dunia kini baginya berupa parade Neraka – kabut kebencian membutakannya, benci akan dunia, benci akan ketidak berdayaannya, benci terhadap Kise Ryouta

"jika Kau ingin tubuh Ku Kise, tak akan Ku jadikan Kau sebagai laki-laki satu-satunya yang memiliki Ku!" ucapan dingin penuh kebencian terbalur dengan sempurna dalam satu kata yang seperti ikrar

.

.

.

Setiap minggu selalu ada lelaki lain, yang jalan atau keluar dari rumah Kuroko, Kuroko yang dulu telah hilang sepenuhnya kini topeng kepalsuan menutup sempurna dirinya, orang lain menanggapi positif perubahan Kuroko yang kini tampak banyak tersenyum tapi bagi orang yang mengenal baik dirinya senyum itu hanya ulasan palsu untuk menipu tatapan hampa dari kedua bola manic aquamarine yang kini cahayanya telah redup

Kise menatap nanar gadis yang dicintainya, serusak itukah dia telah melukai gadis yang dicintainya, gadis itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang di ucapkan seakan tubuhnya hanya piala bergilir dan Kise tak bisa menghentikannya karena Dia-lah yang membuat gadis tersebut seperti ini

Bukan Kise tak pernah menghentikan gadis tersebut, dia pernah bersimpuh meminta maaf, berjanji akan bertanggung jawab tapi seakan telinga sang icy blue tuli, dia mengabaikan itu semua… bahkan Dia terlihat seperti tak mengenal Kise dan itu sangat menyakitkan

.

.

.

.

Sang gadis berambut icy blue panjang baru saja keluar dari Rumah sakit, di pegangnya amplop coklat yang didapatkannya dengan erat dengan langkah lesu dia berjalan menuju taman bermain yang berada di depan rumah sakit

Kuroko duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengayunkan dirinya, kedua tangannya menggegam rantai ayunan, dengan suara pelan dan halus Gadis itu mulai bernyanyi lembut

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

'_til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I Knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh Darling, I wish you were here_

_(Vanilla Twilight – Owl City)_

"Kise-Kun" dipeluknya perutnya melindungi mahluk kecil yang kini sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya, anaknya dan Kise… lelaki yang telah merengut keperawananya – lelaki yang dicintainya…

.

.

.

.

Frustasi – pria bersurai pirang itu tampak kacau lingkar hitam membayang dibawah matanya dan mulai tampak kumis yang tak terurus diwajah yang mustinya tampan tersebut, Dia nyaris gila dan cemburu… Kuroko menganggap tak pernah mengenalnya sedangkan banyak Pria yang terus pergi berkencan dengan Gadis itu hingga larut malam!

Sudah sebulan ini dia menghiraukan pekerjaannya ingin Dia memutar waktu dan tak bersikap seperti bajingan waktu itu, karena tindakan bodohnya, Dia telah membuat gadis yang dicintainya menjauh darinya dan berubah menjadi play girl

.

.

.

"nee… Kuroko?" panggil pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman didepannya

"apa Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tersenyum manis kearah Kagami

"hentikan senyum palsu Mu itu, Aku sudah muak… beberapa hari ini Kau aneh tau. Berkencan dengan banyak pria tidak seperti diri Mu! Kau tahu orang-orang mulai banyak berbiara buruk tentang Mu"

"hn" Kuroko kini tiba-tiba kehilangan selera untuk minum Vanilla shakenya dan melangkah keluar dari Maji burger

"YA! KUROKO!" Teriak Kagami, tapi sang Icy blue tetap berlalu keluar hingga Kagami tak dapat melihatnya lagi

.

.

.

"huwehk" Kuroko memuntahkan semua makanan yang tadi dimakannya di semak-semak lahan kosong yang sepi dekat Maji Burger… kepalanya sungguh pusing dan berdentam-dentam, ahk… apa ini yang dimaksud Morning sick? Rasanya tak enak

Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan wajah yang pias, Kuroko menelusuri jalan menuju apartemennya tapi baru beberapa langkah, Dia kehilangan kesadarannya

.

.

.

Sebuah usapan yang menenagkan menyentuh kening dan rambutnya, dan Kuroko merasa tangannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang, hangat – nyaman… ahk, Kuroko merasa kembali seperti anak kecil yang ingin terus dilimpahi kenyamanan seperti ini, tapi Dia penasaran siapa orang yang telah member kenyamanan seperti ini kepadanya?

Dibuka perlahan-lahan kelopak mata tersebut, cahaya lampu membuat matanya menyipit kembali, aroma obat masuk kedalam indra penciumannya

"Kau sudah bangun Kuroko?" panggil sebuah suara yang dikenalinya – suara yang dirindukannya, suara milik Pria yang seperti Matahari dalam hidupnya yang telah membawa Gerhana kini kehidupnya

"Kise_-san_" – Sakit! Mendengar namanya di beri embel 'san' oleh gadis yang dicintainya

"Dokter bilang jika Kau tidak boleh kecapaian, ka-kandungan Mu mas..sih lem-ah" Kise menunduk dalam, menautkan kedua jemarinya… "apakah itu anak Ku Kuro-"

"dengan rasa kepercayaan diri seperti apa jika Kau yakin anak yang Ku kandung ini anak Mu" potong Kuroko dengan nada datar nan dingin – hancur, Dua insan tersebut sangat hancur oleh ucapan barusan, tapi kekeras kepalaan sang Icy blue tidak akan membuatnya menarik ucapan tersebut saat ini

"Gomen…" Kise berkata lirih, mengusap wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka disana

"Gomen…" ujar Kise sekali lagi

'_Hentikan, bukan itu yang ingin Ku dengar!'_ batin Kuroko – Perih, sakit, hancur, melihat keadaan Pria yang dicintainya kini… kenapa Kise tampak begitu lusuh? Bahkan kesan Top Model tak tersisa satu pun dari penampilannya kini… kemana Pria yang beberapa waktu dulu masih bersinar tersebut? Apa Kise juga hancur seperti dirinya – sejak malam itu

"Gomen... Aku tak bermaksud" ujar Kise lirih " Aku hanya cemburu melihat Pria tersebut mencium mu dan, viola…. Bencana itu terjadi"

Iya, Kuroko inget, seorang Pria yang tak dikenalnya menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko, dan mencium kening Kuroko tiba-tiba saat Kuroko bilang tak dapat membalas perasaan Pria tersebut… Lalu Kise muncul dengan wajah marah dan menariknya paksa, memasukannya ke mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan berhenti di Hotel Mewah, dan kejadian selanjutnya tak ingin Kuroko ingat kembali

"…. Hahahahha,, Aku cemburu sekali, bahkan Aku tak pernah mencium Mu dimanapun, Aku merasa tak memiliki hak tersebut karena Kita hanya teman. Tapi, karena itu Aku tak bisa terima jika Orang tak di kenal bisa seudah itu mencium Mu sedang Aku menahan segala hasrat Ku saat bersama Mu, karena Aku mencintai Mu… Aku menghargai Mu… "

Ucapan terakhir Kise membuat kedua manic Aquamarine itu melebar, terkejut, dan merasa sala mendengar

"ulangi… ulangi sekali lagi yang Kau ucapkan barusan!" perintah Kuroko

"Aku menahan segala hasrat Ku saat bersama Mu, karena Aku mencintai Mu.. Aku-" Kise terkejut saat sebuah benda lembut menutup mulutnya –Kuroko menciumnya!

Menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari Kise, Kuroko merona malu, Dia menundukan wajah-nya Malu "Aku juga Kise- Aku juga mencintai Mu"

Kise kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Kuroko, jika Kuroko mencintainya kenapa Dia berkencan dengan banyak Pria setelah mereka melakukan hal itu? kenapa Kuroko tak mau memaafkannya?

Seperti mengerti yang dipikirkan sang Pirang, Kuroko berkata sambil menggengam kedua tangan Kise

"Aku hancur Kise, bagaimana bisa Pria yang Ku cintai memperlakukan Ku seperti sundal dan berkata hanya menginginkan tubuh Ku…" Kuroko tertawa getir, dan Kise mengutuk dirinya sendiri

"Aku berkencan dengan banyak Pria berharap Kau cemburu, dan menyadari Kau punya perasaan lebih pada Ku, Datang pada Ku dan berkata Kau mencintai Ku… Kau datang Kise, tapi untuk meminta maaf seolah Kau mengakui telah menganggap Ku wanita murahan dan ingin mempertanggun jawabkan perbuatan Mu…" Kuroko menarik nafasnya sesaat

"Aku tak butuh pertanggung jawaban Mu Kise, apa artinya bisa mengikat Mu dalam pernikahan jika cinta Mu yang paling Ku inginkan tidak Kau persembahkan…" Kise menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kuroko dan mengelus pipi putih halus tersebut

"Maaf… untuk menjadi Pria yang tak peka. Maaf, karena memperlakukan Mu seperti itu…"

"Ku maafkan Kise, Ku maafkan asal Kau berjanji mencintai Ku selamanya, menjadi pendamping hidup Ku selamanya"

"Mou! Kurokocchi… harusnya Aku yang mengatakan seperti itu…" Kuroko terkekeh pelan melihat sifat asli pria yang dicintainya telah kembali

"Ne… Kuro – Tsheyka maukah Kau menikah dengan Ku? Menjadi pendamping hidup Ku dalam sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan?" Kise menatap lembut Kuroko

"Iya, Aku bersedia" – lalu Kise mencium lembut bibir sang kekasih, dengan lembut penuh perasaan cinta seakan ikrar Mereka untuk selalu mencintai satu sama lain terikrar sempurna dengan stempel bibir tersebut

"Nee, Kise-Kun" panggil Kuroko, membuat Kise focus sepenuhnya pada sang kekasih " lebih baik Kau cukur kumis Mu, itu membuat Ku kegelian saat ciuman tadi"

Dan Kise baru sadar jika penampilannya sungguh kacau, apalagi Dia melamar gadis yang dicintainya dengan wajah ter-jeleknya yang gak pernah mau ditunjuki ke sang Kekasih! Yaampun, ingin rasanya Kise gigit sapu tangan dan mengutuk authornya –

"Wooo! Kurokocchi jangan lihat… aku jelek sekali ssu!" Kuroko jadi sweatdrop dibuatnya gimana gak liat orang udah keliatan kok dari tadi kenapa Kise musti malu gitu sih? Malah menurut Kuroko Kise yang hari ini lebih berkesan Meskulin walau urakan… hah, pasti kalo Kise di foto sekarang majalahnya laku keras. habis, Kise jadi kesannya bad-boy banget!

Pokoknya Kise yang ini Cuma Kuroko yang boleh tahu – batin Kuroko posesive

"Nee.. Kurokocchi apakah Kau sudah merasa sehat?"

"sudah Kise-Kun"

Tiba-tiba senyum mesum terpatri di wajah Kise dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Kuroko

"nah, kalo begitu… " Kise menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_ keluar dari kamar rawat

"Kau bantu AKu membersihkan diri ya… Kau ingin mencukur kumis Ku kan? Atau ingin mencukur yang lain, hn?"

Kuroko facepalm di dalam pelukan Kise "Mou! Kise-Kun sejak kapan Kau mesum begini!"

"hah, Aku kan hanya ingin memandu kasih dengan kekasih Ku saja ssu" ujar Kise dengan acuh

"Yaa! Kise-Kun!"

"Yaa! Ryouta-Kun!"

Dan hari ini menjadi hari terpanjang bagi kedua pasang kekasih tersebut, untuk saling mencurahkan Cinta dan mengobati luka yang sempat tertoreh menganga…

**~Fin~**

**_"Dan tak ada yang bisa dibenar-salahkan dalam Cinta, dan tak ada luka yang menyakitkan lebih dari CInta dan tak ada obat yang lebih mujarab selain Cinta" Yukiko menutup kisah ini dengan ucapan absurdnya_**

**_"Ya! Yukiko… ini bukan cerita yang ada kamu-nya balik ke post sana!" Author teriak pake toa sambil narik, Chara yang salah tempat_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sagi:: akhirnya! Fanfict one-shoot kurobasu pertama ku selesai juga! Dan sumpah ini kayaknya vulgar banget hahahha… gue gak percaya beneran nulis nih one shoot! Tadinya sih Cuma inget sama readers di fanfict pertama Ku yang minta KiKuro aja untuk cerita Ku tersebut tapi Aku emang cinta AkaKuro sih ;p**

**And, kebetulan lagi tiduran melamun, terus terbesit ide tapi gak tau mau pairingin siapa ya? N inget tuh pairing idaman readers tersebut n jadi terciptalah KiKuro yang lemon ini / lemon gak sih ni?**

**Yukiko:: #sungkeman**

**Sagi:: Yukiko, Lo tuh ya… mau banget eksis di semua fanfict gue gitu!**

**#yukiko menganggukan kepala**

**Sagi:: ampun deh! Oke , abaikan saja chara gak tau diri satu itu… jadi tolong –**

**Yukiko:: RnR!**

**Sagi:: Yukiko! Itu dialog gue!**

**#Yukiko nyibrit balik ke fanfict BGL~**

**Jaa! Minna semoga suka dengan suguhan lemonnya O.O**


End file.
